If I look, what will I see?
by 7dragons7
Summary: One night just like any other Sebastion desides to ask their guest a question. Lau smiles at it and whispers the answer into the butler's ear. Two wicked smiles are exchanged. LauXSebastion Rated M for yaoi and smut goodness. other apirings maybe later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So I wrote this cause there were no stories about my beloved Lau. That made me literally brake down into tears. I was devastated. So I wrote one. Lau is tuff to right cause as of right now we now so little about him. One that he may not like the queen of England….and that's it. I got nothing. I think he's evil ^.^ Anyway here we go…

Oh man guess what I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I know I'm sad too. But alas life will go on.

What Color Are They?

Somehow closed eyes were still able to watch his every move. That's what Sebastian had loved about him. Wherever he went in the house, Lau knew. It was interesting for a mere human to able to track him so easily.

When ever he and the young master went out to London, Lau would be able to find them immediately. With a scowl from his master and a sly smile from himself Lau would follow them. Lau never had a reason for being there, they just always happened to run into each other.

The demon butler was always more then happy to have him over. To have those closed eyes somehow follow him. It was a fantastic game. He enjoyed it.

What he didn't enjoy so much was the harlot always on the man's lap. The tramp always glaring at him with those large golden eyes. Holding on to the man tightly. Daring Sebastian to stop her. Lau would kiss her cheek so tenderly run his hand through her jet black hair. Then glancing at him. Daring him to stop them.

But Sebastian was merely a butler. One hell of a butler. He had no place to say that he did not approve of this behavior nor could he stop it. If the young master did not mind there open display of affection then there was nothing he could do.

However that did not stop him from feeling that ridicules human emotion called jealousy. Every time that golden eyed harlot caressed the foreign man he found him self hating her, even glaring at the two.

A wicked smile would grace Lau's perfect lips when Sebastian was caught glaring at them. Sebastian would turn away, doing his best to look indifferent to the two's behavior.

It was one night after the harlot and Lau had left, that Ciel had asked him an odd question.

"Do you hate them," the young master asked, watching the butler pour the tea.

"Hate who?" the butler asked handing the boy his cup.

"Lau and Ranmao," the young master answered.

"Do you hate them?" the butler asked.

The boy took a sip. "Of course not. There a little irritating at times but so is Lizzy and I don't throw her out. Besides I've known Lau for a while."

The butler smiled. "Of course I don't hate them,"

Blue eyes narrowed at him. "Don't lie to me,"

"I'm not lying. I don't hate _them_,"

The young boy took another sip of his tea still glaring at the butler.

Sebastian just stood there smiling.

The silence was broken by a naked man banging on the window.

"Bark! Bark!"

Ciel sighed. "Take care of Pluto would you,"

"Yes, my lord," the butler bowed to his master and left the room.

XxX

It was another week before Lau and Ranmao joined them for dinner. Business was as usual. There was small talk about the mysteries going on in London, that Ciel had to deal with. Lau offered his two cents as he usually did. Never really proving to be of much help.

As usual Ranmao sat on Lau's lap. Glaring at the butler every time he looked the two's way.

And as always he could feel those closed eyes watching him.

Closed eyes watching. Golden eyes glaring.

At long last the evening was over. He lead the two to the door as he usually did but this time would be a bit different then normal.

Ranmao went out the door first but before Lau could take another Sebastian grabbed onto his shoulder with a gloved hand. "May I ask you a question?" he whispered.

"Of course," his Chinese accent making his English one amazing unique. Taking a glance over his shoulder to see the butler.

"You might find this an odd question but I must ask." Scarlet eyes lighting up. "What color are your eyes,"

The Chinese man laughed. Turning to pat the butler on the shoulder. His smile growing even wider. "Silly butler. That's a secret!"

"A secret" asked the demon.

The opium dealer nodded. "Yep, a secret. Only a select few get a chance to open my eyes. And some can't even do it."

"And how would one get a chance?"

The wide smile turned into a wicked one. "You have to be really good, to make me go so wild that I open my eyes,"

Crimson eyes narrowed. "Good at what?" he was growing irritated.

Lau patted his shoulder. "I was wondering when you were gonna ask about my eyes. I've been waiting forever. I think it'll be a fun opportunity for the both of us. I must admit, I've never even given another man a chance to see, but like I said a fun experience for the both of us-"

Sebastian placed one gloved finger on the man's lips to silence him. "What are you talking about?" his scarlet eyes peered into closed ones.

Removing the hand from his lips he stepped up as close as he could to the butler and whispered very softly into his ear, "Of course the only way to get me to open my eyes, is in bed."

The man slowly pulled away and with one last wicked grin he left the mansion. Leaving the butler behind. "Bye bye now," he called. "Don't worry, I know how to find you butler,"

The butler smiled a wicked smile of his own.

Was that all it took?

Then yes. He should've asked sooner.

He slowly closed the door to the mansion. He would dream of those perfect lips and the mysterious color of those forbidden eyes.

A/N *Looks around.* Did you like it???? I hope so. I know we saw Lau open his eyes just an episode or two ago. I feel that doesn't count cause no one saw him do it. Well I won't be updating this as often as I normally would because I would like to learn a little bit more about Lau before writing too much more. Also tell me if I'm writing him too much like Ichimaru Gin from Bleach. The two look the same and have the same freaking voice actor I might get a little carried away sometimes. If he's too out of character I'll do my best to put a stop to that. Anyway Reviews are very much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

OH. If you are under 18 you should not read this chapter. It's not appropriate for you. So you have been warned. If you are old enough its my first time writing something like that. I'm a little nervous about it, I think it's good but its not my opinion that counts. Please enjoy

It had been quite a few weeks since Sebastian had seen the Chinese man. The man seemed to have disappeared right of the face of the earth. He had even alluded him, the demon butler.

Who did this smiling man think he was? You don't propose relations and then disappear. Foreigners, they had no manners.

If he couldn't find Lau then he have to wait for Lau to find him. He just had to be the perfect servant and wait.

So many more nights passed with out a sign from Lau. He got the crazed shikigami Grell, basically begging for Sebastian to have his way with him. Lizzy even came to visit the young master. But no Lau.

"Why are you so anxious Sebastian?" asked Ciel. They were walking through town it had been a little over a month since Lau had left that night.

Deciding to be somewhat honest "We haven't seen your friend Lau in a while,"

Ciel continued to walk taking a moment to think. "I guess your right," he said. "Its to be expected if he disappears for a while. He deals in a shady business, perhaps he needs to hide out for a while."

Sebastian truly hadn't thought of that. He frowned at the thought of Lau not being able to reach them. Unable to say goodbye because he was on the run.

He clenched his fists. What was wrong with him? These disgusting human emotions fluttering around inside of him.

But still. Where was Lau?

XxX

"I'll guess I should be heading to bed soon." yawned the young lord.

"Of course," said his butler.

There was a loud rapping on the front door to the mansion.

Ciel scowled. "This was something I did not miss," muttered the boy. "Let that idiot in,"

"Yes, my lord," said Sebastian who couldn't be happier.

He did his best to keep him self composed. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened the door.

"Hello butler," said a smiling face.

"You do realize how late the hour is?" asked Sebastian.

"Is it that late?"

The demon looked over the man. He was in his usual attire. But his face and body language told him that his young lord had been right. Lau had been on the run for a little while.

Sebastian stepped back allowing the man to enter the home. Only now just realizing that Lau was alone. The butler smiled a wicked smile.

The butler led Lau to the lounge where Ciel was waiting clearly displeased that he had to stay up another hour or so.

"Lau, you know how I feel about your late night visits to my manor. You make my job difficult enough with your shady business. Must you wreck my personal one as well?"

"That's not nice." said Lau sitting in a chair across from the young lord. "I know you've missed me, Earl,"

Ciel did not answer. He only sipped his tea glaring at the Chinese man.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Lau. "Any murders I can help you with?"

The young lord rolled his one eye. "You're never of any help,"

Sebastian listened to their conversation. He, the listener, eagerly waiting for Ciel to go to bed. Ciel, however, was waiting for Lau to leave, though. Being the gracious host he was.

It was up to him.

"Lau, it is quite late," interrupted Sebastian. Ciel looked up at his butler with a mixture of gratefulness and anger. "If you wait here, I'll be able to walk you out. Just let me take care of the young master."

"Of course," said Lau sipping his own tea.

Once they were out of earshot of their guest Sebastian got a nice earful of how he was out of line, and what he did was rude and unacceptable. Ciel ranted and ranted until he was tucked into bed.

"Goodnight, my lord,"

The butler's red eyes gleamed in anticipation. Quickly making his way back down to where Lau was waiting. He silently entered the room coming up to the back of the chair.

He could hear silent even breathing. Lau had fallen asleep.

"I must apologize," whispered the demon butler. "I can not allow you to rest. You have kept me waiting too long," he ran a hand through the soft black hair.

"Didn't mean to," came a sleepy reply.

The demon butler slowly walked to the front of the chair facing the man. He kneeled in front of it getting eye level with Lau. He smiled his wicked smile. Yes. He could feel those closed eyes watching him.

"Let the fun begin,"

Without another word he pulled the man out of the chair into him capturing the smiling lips with his own. Lau was taken by surprise at the sudden interactions. Yet he found that the butler was stronger then he had thought and couldn't get the upper hand.

Sebastian forced his tongue into Lau's mouth. He tasted just like the tea they had been having. It was one of Ciel's favorites. The young master had good taste. As he continued to explore the Chinese man's mouth he felt Lau's weak attempts to push him off. Laughable. No mere human could over power him.

He ended the kiss letting up so Lau could breath. He moved over to his neck gently nipping at the tender flesh. The reactions to his touch were perfect. Lau moaned when he was supposed to. Gasped when he was supposed to. All was going as Sebastian wanted. Lau clearly had never been dominated over. This was going to be fun.

As he did his ministrations over the Chinese man's body, the butler took the time to remove his layers of cloths. His coat, vest, shirt. So many garments that needed to removed. His scarlet eyes never leaving the closed ones.

What color were they?

At last all the cloths were gone. It was skin on skin now. Running his own pale hand down Lau's stomach past his abdomen to his length. Lau was already fairly aroused but a little encouragement never hurt anyone. Carefully he gripped Lau's manhood and moved his hand up and down slowly.

His eyes still fixed on the closed ones.

Sebastian moved his hand a bit quicker. Lau arched his back as another wave of pleasure swept threw him. He moaned more and more as Sebastian's pace quickened again.

Lau cried out in pleasure as he released his seed onto the butler's hand.

"That was quicker then expected." the demon said licking his hand clean. "Do you even let your women touch you?"

The usual smiling man flushed in embarrassment. He had no time to defend himself, he was being pined down.

"You must try not to be too loud when we do this. You'll wake everyone up." Sebastian had his own arousal that needed to be released. He pressed his tip against Lau's entrance. He pushed his way in to the tight entrance.

Lau's cry this time was definitely was not a cry of pleasure. He now recalled something about Lau mentioning he had never been with a another man before.

"Hush," said Sebastian continuing to push his way in. "Relax,"

Lau had his eyes tightly shut. The pain was unbearable. His own nails dinging into his palms. He didn't like this anymore.

Sebastian took a deep breath. He was all the way in. It was so tight. Yet these actions were having the opposite effect of what he wanted. Lau's eyes were so tightly closed.

"I promise the pain will stop once you relax." whispered Sebastian slowly pulling out. Only to thrust in again.

The butler's hand slipped into the Lau's letting the man's nails pierce his hands instead.

He thrust into his lover again. Still slowly picking up the pace with each thrust. At last the pain for Lau had subsided being replaced with raw pleasure as the demon quickly plunged faster and deeper into the human under him.

The demon butler watching Lau's eyes carefully. They had fluttered open just a bit but not long enough for him to catch their secret color. He was close though. Lau was once again at a climax. His back was arching his finger entwined with the butlers. He had one last chance.

He after all was close to his release as well. Making the final thrusts the fastest and hardest just enough to send Lau over the edge. For a second time the pale man came, his body shaking in the pleasure it had just been given. In the midst of his climax his opened so slightly.

Scarlet eyes drank up the sight. Dark brown was the hidden color.

"Sorry if your disappointed." Lau said breathing heavily. "There color is not that special."

"On the contrary," said Sebastian, his own climax just finishing. His seed had been emptied into his lover. He slowly pulled out of the man. "it's a unique color here in Europe." Brown eyes still visible glanced at him. "Blue and green are all I see around here. I've never seen eyes as dark as yours."

The eyes closed again. "I don't believe that,"

The butler smirked. He knew the secret now. There was no more need for him to be here. "You don't have to leave but I can't let you just lay around here. One of the rooms should be available upstairs."

Back to the way things were. He was a butler. Lau was a guest. And Ciel was still his master.

The master that still controlled all the pieces of the game. Pieces that didn't obey his master had no use for. A piece that could not be relied on would be discarded.

Glancing at the man behind him, both men fully clothed now, he could sense that the end of some pieces were drawing close.

"Butterflies," Lau said quietly. He stood starring out the windows. The sky turning from black to a pale blue in the distance.

"Hm?" asked the butler.

"Do you like butterflies?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I don't dislike them,"

Lau continued to stare out the window.

Adjusting his coat the butler left the man to his thoughts. Whatever happened between the two now would be by his masters orders. He was bound by the contract. Besides he had gotten what he wanted. So there should be no more foolish human feelings.

Yet, for some reason, there were.

A/N So the most recent episode made me a little angry. I will also have my story follow that path that the anime went. IF anything changes in the anime I'll write a sequel. I know this sounds really confusing but I don't want to ruin anything if you haven't seen the most recent episode. So as of right now it seems that the next chapter will be the last chapter. It will be kind of short just to wrap it up. But if events change there will be a sequel. Guess we'll have to wait and see. Don't expect it to come out soon though. Give me a week or so. Thanks for reading.


End file.
